Des Jardins Blancs
by Pixma
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando después de tantos años tu vida cambia?
1. Chapter 1

_**. 1**_

_- ¿Qué hora es?_

_- Son las tres de la madrugada – respondió la voz soñolienta de un joven_

_- Trata de dormir Hermione o harás que Mcgonagall nos encuentre – dijo otra voz _

_- No puedo – repuso ellaEn medio de la oscuridad se pudo divisar la figura delgada de un joven que levantaba levemente el cuerpo y apoyaba los codos en el mullido colchón - ¿Es por lo de mañana verdad? – Hermione asintió emocionada – No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo _

_- ¿Pero que si no pasa? – repuso angustiada - ¿qué si es como todos los años anteriores? _

_- No sería nada nuevo – murmuró la otra vozA pesar de la oscuridad Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina al otro muchacho _

_– Trata de ser optimista Longbottom - le dijo fríamente_

_- ¿Y por qué? He sido optimista por dieciséis años y no ha servido para nada – respondió _

_- Pero tal vez mañana será el día Neville, tal vez mañana por fin podremos salir del hogar – exclamó la castaña sonriendo suavemente – O por lo menos uno de nosotros lo hará además tu no eres el único que ha esperado por tantos años_

_- Lo sé – dijo tristemente sentándose sobre sus rodillas Los tres jóvenes se sumieron en un silencio amargo, lleno de recuerdos deprimentes y oportunidades nunca presentadas; Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy habían pasado los cortos pero para cada uno de ellos largos dieciséis años de sus vidas en el Hogar ''Jardines Blancos'' en Francia. Cada seis meses un numeroso grupo de parejas visitaba el hogar en busca de un hijo o hija, varios de ellos salían ''con las manos llenas'' literalmente y otros todo lo contrario; el hogar lograba unas 30 adopciones por año la mayoría de ellas bebés recién nacidos o niños pequeños, era rara la vez que un niño de 10 o 12 años era adoptado. Siendo educados por las monjas al igual que los demás el joven trío solo sabía lo esencial: Leer y Escribir pero a diferencia de Neville y Draco, Hermione había progresado enormemente por cuenta propia; poseía un pequeño lote de libros de toda clase, libros que le había costado ganárselos; su escritura era muy bien definida y su ortografía era irreprochable. _

_Draco era uno de los mejores jugadores de basketball cada vez que se presentaba una oportunidad para jugar con algún equipo de otro hogar, él no la desaprovechaba y respectivamente ganaba, si, tal vez tenía un ego grande y a veces lucía prepotente y arrogante pero solo Neville y Hermione conocían a la gran persona que existía detrás de toda esa fachada. Y por último, Neville… Neville era delgado, algo mas bajo que Draco, piel pálida y aspecto desaliñado, poseía una gran imaginación correspondiente a una magnífica creatividad, los únicos conocimientos que tenía a parte de leer y escribir era sobre plantas. _

_El hogar ''Jardines blancos'' se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad de Ruán, a pesar de ser un hogar de bajos recursos había logrado por más de 150 años mantenerse en pie y poder albergar a cientos tal vez miles de niños. _

_- ¿Creen que tengamos algo mal? – preguntó Neville . Hermione y Draco le miraron confundidos _

_- ¿De que hablas? – dijo la castaña – Yo me veo bien – agregó mirándose de pies a cabeza - ¿Insinúas que tengo algún defecto Longbottom? – lo desafió Draco, la castaña lo palmoteó en el brazo _

_- N-no – respondió nervioso - Sabes que él no habla en serio – lo tranquilizo Hermione dándole una mirada reprochable al platinado quien soltó una risa – Pero dinos ¿por dijiste eso? Neville respiró profundamente y se acomodo en medio del mullido colchón hasta quedar frente a ambos _

_– Que tal vez tengamos algo mal y es por eso que nadie a querido adoptarnos Hermione y Draco se lanzaron miradas inseguras, no sabiendo que responder _

_– Neville – comenzó cariñosamente la castaña sentándose a su lado – No tenemos nada mal como tu piensas es solo que… pues ahora las parejas prefieren bebés y no… y no a nosotros _

_- ¡Pero también fuimos bebés Hermione¡También lo fuimos¡Y aún así nadie nos quiso, nadie nos adoptó! _

_Y así había sido, los tres jóvenes habían llegado al hogar a la edad de un año. _

_Los padres de Draco habían muerto en un accidente. _

_Hermione perdió a los suyos en un incendio_

_Y los padres de Neville fueron asesinados. _

_Y lo único que habían tenido y aún tienen en común es que nunca… Nadie los había reclamado, ni siquiera después de tantos años. Ni un tío o tía o tal vez un abuelo o un padrino. Nadie. _

_- Pero no es culpa nuestra – repuso firmemente la castaña - ¡Nosotros no decidimos vivir aquí¡Ni tampoco que nuestros padres murieran¡¡Nosotros no deseamos todo esto!! – Tapándose el rostro con ambas manos comenzó a sollozar – No fue culpa nuestra… - susurró entre el llanto _

_- Hermione tiene razón – dijo Draco rodeando a la castaña con un brazo mientras ella lloraba en su pecho, era mas que claro que a pesar de ocultarlo todo esto siempre lo afectaría y sería una gran parte de su vida pero él creía que ya era suficiente ver a sus dos mejores amigos así para él llegar y aumentarlo. Neville asintió apenas moviendo la cabeza, tenía los ojos vidriosos y su mirada era triste _

_- Lo siento – se dirigió hacia la castaña _

_- No te preocupes – aceptó sus disculpas limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriéndole - ¿Creen que mañana por fin pase¿qué mañana tal vez después de tanto tiempo podamos ser parte de una familia? – preguntó observándolos tímidamente _

_- Neville… ERES parte de una familia – recalcó Draco – Eres parte de ESTA familia – continuó señalándolos - Tal vez no tengamos una casa enteramente nuestra o nunca hayamos tenido una típica cena familiar pero nos tenemos a nosotros… – continuó Hermione aún con los ojos rojos - … y eso es lo mas importante – terminó - Y también este cuarto – resaltó Neville sonriendo suavemente - No es mucho – dijo la castaña examinando la habitación – pero es nuestro ¿verdad? – ambos jóvenes asintieron en respuesta. _

_Se escucharon unas pasos en el pasillo cercano y a sugerencia de Draco el joven trío volvió a acostarse. La luz de la luna se adentraba dentro de un pequeño cuarto en la ciudad de Ruán, el viento mecía la vieja cortina por medio de un vidrio roto dejando entrar un tibia brisa, estremeciendo a tres jóvenes que habían caído en un profundo y largo sueño, con los corazones llenos de esperanza y al mismo tiempo lo contrario. _

_Tal vez mañana sería el día. Tal vez mañana aquello que durante tanto tiempo han pedido se cumpla. Tal vez mañana sería un día muy diferente a los demás. _

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hola, este es el primer capítulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutad, no sé que mas decir por ahora pero me gustaría mucho leer sus comentarios.

Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

_**...Des ''Jardins Blancs''**_

_**Cáp. 2**_

El sol comenzaba a reinar con sus hermosos rayos claros sobre toda aquella ciudad, iluminando con toda su intensidad prediciendo un claro y hermoso día. Unos ojos azules parpadeaban rápidamente al tiempo que una pálida mano ascendía para mejorar su visión, Draco parpadeó rápidamente por última vez logrando divisar el viejo techo de la habitación, volteó la cabeza hacia la penumbra y vío el antiguo reloj de mano que reposaba sobre el suelo

Era las 8:45 a.m.

- Maldición - murmuró

La falta de sueño lo invitaba a quedarse dormido y tal vez nunca más querer despertar, hoy era el día, hoy volvería a afrontar lo que por 16 años lo habia hecho; sentía que nada cambiaría y tal vez tenía razón. Se sentó al borde del colchón apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y ocultando la cabeza entre las mismas, el suave viento de la mañana mecía lentamente sus delgados cabellos rubios al tiempo que la luz del sol iluminaba la parte derecha de su cabeza dejando a su rostro en una casi oscura penumbra, permaneció asi por unos breves segundos... una lágrima brotó de aquellos cansados ojos azules mientras un susurró nacía de sus delgados labios

_Por favor..._

Fue lo único que pidío.

- ¿Draco¿Estas bien? - oyó una cansada voz, volteándo la cabeza ligeramente vío a Neville observándolo con el cabello revuelto y los ojos hinchados

- Claro - respondío cortántemente limpiándo disimuladamente cualquier rastro de una lágrima - Mejor nos levantamos, ya es las mas de las 8:30 tenemos que estar en las habitaciones antes que Mcgonagall haga la inspección - continuó aún dándole la espalda

Neville se quedó observándolo unos segundos más, sabía que Draco odiaba mostrarse debil no importaba si eran él o Hermione quien lo presenciaba, dándose por vencido solo asintío con la cabeza

- Hermione, despierta - susurró en el oido de su amiga

La castaña dio un quejido tomando una respiracíon profunda y aspirando el agradable aroma de la mañana - Buenos días - saludo a ambos jóvenes soltando un largo bostezo - Tengo mucho sueño - siguío reincórporándose en el colchón - ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi son las nueve - dijo el rubio

- ¡¿Qué¡¡Como que las nueve!! - exclamo Hermione - ¡Ayy por Dios no puede ser!

Rápidamente se puso de pie, traía puesto un camisón blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos donde se podía ver una pequeña descostura caminó tambaleándose sobre el viejo colchón y dando un pequeño brinco puso los pies sobre el parket, Neville que aún tenía la vista fija en Draco suspiró pesadamente, se dispuso a levantarse y a emprender la silenciosa carrera hacia las habitaciones

- ¡¡Vamos Draco¡Que llegaremos tarde y Mcgonagall nos castigará! - le reprendío Hermione

El rubio asintío con la cabeza sin mirarla y aún dándole la espalda - ¿Draco que pasa? - preguntó suavemente acercándose a él

- Nada - repuso secamente

Hermione se sumío en el silencio, sabiendo exactamente que lo de hoy lo perturbaba tanto como a ella pero que él no sería capaz de demostrarlo - Tengo un buen presentimiento - le susurró rodeando su delgado cuello con una mano y acariciándolo lentamente, queria decirle que confiara en ella que todo iba a salir bien pero el miedo de no poder confiar ni en ella misma la estaba agobiando. Ambos jóvenes tenían la mirada baja posada en un suelo, un suelo que por mucho tiempo habian deseado dejar de pisar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como todos los años lo único que les pido es cortesía y educación - se dirigió Minerva Mcgonagall a los niños y jóvenes que tenía en frente suyo - Hoy vendrán 15 matrimonios, la visita esta programada para las 10:00 a.m. como es normal espero que todos hayan tomado un buen baño ¿no es así? - preguntó entrelazando los dedos y posándolos sobre su estómago

- Si señorita Mcgonagall - respondío una diversidad de voces

- Asi lo esperaba - continuó complacida - Se les dividirá como es usual en tres grupos: Bebés, niños y adolecentes. Ahora Mariana - se dirigío a una monja - quisiera por favor que llevarás a los niños al salón, Mariana aceptó con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro

- Y por último, ustedes jóvenes. Pueden ubicarse en el patio

Un pequeño grupo de ellos comenzó a tomar su propio camino hacia lo que sería una larga espera, Hermione, Draco y Neville fueron los últimos en llegar al patio caminando lentamente se dirigieron a la fuente que era donde todos los años se sentaban... y esperaban.

El grupo de los adolescentes era el mas pequeño de todo el hogar a comparación de los demás, conformado por 9 hombres y 7 mujeres y lastimosamente el número iba en aumento.

Hermione tenía la cabeza baja tratando internamente levantar sus esperanzas y ofrecer una sonrisa cálida a sus amigos pero no lo lograba, en medio del silencio se escuchó la aguda voz de una joven

- Yo solo quiero tener ya 18 años - decía Susan Bones de 14

- ¿Por qué? - la cuestionó su amiga

- Porque solo así podré salir del hogar y comenzar una nueva vida

La castaña se quedó observándola con los ojos entrecerrados desviando luego la mirada a los demás quienes al igual que ella miraban a Susan, no fue que sus palabras hayan sido erroneas al contrario tenía mucha razón: Si cumplías los 18 años el hogar ya no podía hacerse cargo de ti y tenías que empezar a vivir por cuenta propia es por eso que a partir de los 17 estudiabas una corta carrera técnica para poder afrontar lo que te esperaba.

Hermione dejó de observarlos y accidentalmente su mirada chocó con la de Jordan, un joven de 17 años que desde hacia mucho tiempo tenia intenciones románticas con la castaña, Hermione le sonrío cortesmente y de repente volteó la cabeza... al igual que todos los demás.

Unos fuertes y decididos pasos revelaban la presencia de un maduro matrimonio entrando hacia el patio en el que varias miradas los observaban expresando sorpresa, emoción, confusión...

La pareja se quedó por unos momentos observándolos a todos; había algunos que forzaron una sonrisa en el rostro, otros solo los miraban inexpresivos y los demás ni siquiera lo hacían. Vieron a la mujer decirle algo a su marido quien en respuesta asintío con la cabeza momentos después el joven trío los vio acercándose a ellos y sus corazones comenzaron a acelerarse.

- ¿Podríamos hablar contigo? Por favor - pidío algo nerviosa la mujer dirigiéndose a Hermione

- Claro - respondío algo contrariada, sintío que Draco le daba un suave apretón en la mano y Neville una palmadita en la espalda.

La mujer la llevó hacia las escaleras donde su marido ya las esperaba

- Bueno... - comenzó la mujer sonriéndole cariñosamente - yo soy Molly, Molly Weasley y él es mi esposo, Arthur

- Mucho gusto - Arthur le extendío la mano sonriéndole graciosamente

- El gusto es mio Señores - respondío educadamente Ambos se sonrieron y volvieron su atención hacia la joven

- Dinos ¿cual es tu nombre querida? - preguntó Molly

- Hermione Granger

- ¿Tienes 16 años verdad?

- Si

- ¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta? - preguntó el Sr. Weasley

- Leer - respondío sonriéndoles genuinamente levantando la barbilla ligeramente

- Pero ¿te gusta la música, ir a algunas fiestas de jóvenes, salir a pasear? - cuestionó Molly

Hermione fruncio el ceño y bajo la mirada, se sentía ligeramente ofendida. Este era un orfanato ¿qué clase de pregunta era esa? - No señora, aqui no nos lo permiten - repuso educadamente. Y era cierto.

La señora cayó en cuenta de la ignorancia que habia contenido su pregunta - Claro - dijo nerviosa - ¿Pero te gustaria hacer todas esas cosas Hermione? - Preguntó Arthur sonriéndole

- Desde luego señor

- ¿E ir al colegio?

- Por supuesto - exclamó emocionada

Los señores Weasley asintieron y comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, Hermione estaba sentada, con las manos sobre la falda ploma del uniforme, tratando por todas las maneras mantenerse tranquila pero por dentro parecía que el corazón fuera a salirsele por la boca. De pronto los señores voltearon a verla nuevamente

- Creo que la encontramos Arthur - dijo Molly sonriendo y con una mano sobre el pecho

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Bueno, hasta qui el capítulo dos y si, ya se ¿Dónde esta Harry? Pues ya va aparecerá y en una forma no muy... agradable. Tatí! (¿te puedo decir así?) Gracias por el rewiev y por la "nota".

Saludos :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**...Des ''Jardins Blancs''**_

- Y después la Señora Weasley dijo: ''Creo que la encontramos Arthur''

- ¿Y que hiciste?

- ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? - repuso algo irritada - No sabía si llorar, reir, gritar, abrazarlos...

- Pues no gritaste - la contradijo Neville

- Entonces ¿qué hiciste? - preguntó Draco

- Nada... yo... yo solo me quede sentada viéndolos - murmuró llegando a pensar si lo que hizo había sido lo correcto

- Pero Hermione... - dijo el rubio dirigiéndole una mirada insegura a su amigo - ...tal vez pensaron que... pues...

- ¿Qué no estaba feliz? - Draco asintió - Lo sé ¡Pero no sabia que hacer ¿Ustedes que hubieran hecho?

- No lo sé - respondió el rubio sin siquiera pensarlo

- ¿Neville? - preguntó mirándolo

- No tengo idea - murmuró cabizbajo

El reloj marcaba las once en punto de la noche, mas de 20 cuerpos dormitaban en aquella larga pero casi angosta habitación y la opaca luz de una mitad de vela iluminaba los rostros pensativos de tres jóvenes sentados sobre una vieja cama de madera.

- Pero ¿qué pasó con ustedes? - preguntó calladamente la castaña

- Lo mismo que pasa cada año ¿no? - repuso secamente Draco - Después que te fuiste con los Weasels... Weabels o como se llamen nadie mas entró...

- Estuvimos unos quince minutos mas - continuo Neville - hasta que Mcgonagall vino y dijo que podiamos entrar a las habitaciones fue por eso que no estábamos cuando tu volviste.

- Oh...

- Tuviste suerte Hermione - volvió a hablar Neville levantándose de la cama para volver a la suya

- ¿De qué hablas? - pregunto confundida

- Dijiste que hoy por lo menos uno de nosotros saldría de aquí y así fue ¿no? - su voz sonaba algo amarga

Hermione miro a ambos muchachos, deseaba dejar de retener esa emoción que sostenía en el pecho y gritar a los cuatro vientos que por fin iba a ser parte de una familia, una familia de verdad pero no podía, no seria capaz de restregarles en el rostro que a ella si la habían querido y que a ellos los habían dejado a un lado.

No podía hacer eso.

Sintío un vacío en el estómago cuando la idea de dejar todo aquello la agobio. Tal vez el hogar no era lujoso y con infinidad de comodidades pero durante 16 años era lo único a lo que había podido llamar casa donde tal vez no con besos y abrazos siempre había sido recibida. Llevó su mirada a Draco quien ya había vuelto a recostarse con las cobijas cubriéndole la mitad del pecho, vio a Neville y sonrió al ver que estaba sumido en un sueño ya muy profundo.

Apretando tres delgados dedos en su brazo trato de despertarlo pero fue el crujido de la puerta que lo despertó; Hermione rápidamente apagó la vela de un soplido y se escondió bajo la cama, oyó que Draco se revolvía gimiendo por la interrupción. Una vieja lámpara hacia de la oscuridad penumbra reflejando varios rostros durmientes a su paso

- Draco Malfoy - dijo una voz que Hermione pudo identificar como la de Mcgonagall - Levántate y ven conmigo

- ¿Perdón?

- Ponte un suéter y sígueme - repuso firme

Draco fruncio el ceño, era casi la medianoche ¿para qué lo necesitaba Mcgonagall? claramente molesto por la interrupción se puso el suéter que colgaba de la esquina de la cama y como Minerva dijo la siguió

- Y por cierto - habló Mcgonagall sin voltear - Es la última vez que le permito que entre al cuarto de los chicos a estas horas señorita Granger.

Avergonzada Hermione salio de su escondite logrando ver solamente la pálida mano de Minerva cerrando la puerta, el cuarto volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad y solo algunos quedaron murmurando entre ellos sobre lo que había pasado mientras los demás se remontaban a dormir; quiso despertar a Neville para hablar con él pero al verlo prefirió dejarlo descansar.

Algo agotada se recostó sobre la cama unos momentos pensando en todos los sucesos que se habían dado lugar a lo largo del día, se sentía feliz, eufórica pero la mismo angustiada y triste.

- Harás que te castiguen

Dando un chillido de susto Hermione se sentó rápidamente y buscó con la mirada sus zapatillas - ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso Jordan! - musitó enojada logrando divisar su figura en medio de todo ese espacio negro

- Lo siento - se disculpo en un tono nervioso - Pero escuchaste lo que Mcgonagall dijo

- Lo sé y no tienes que repetírmelo

Jordan asintió silenciosamente aún de pie observando a la castaña buscar, encontrar y ponerse las zapatillas. Era mas que lógico que todo el grupo de jóvenes sabia lo que ocurrido con Hermione aquel día y Jordan no era la excepción, la envidia nació en él como algo natural al saberlo pero se sintió triste al caer en cuenta que la única mujer que queria se iba y tal vez no volveria a verla.

- ¿Jordan¡Jordan contéstame!

Sacudiendo la cabeza salió de sus pensamientos y la vio parada frente a él, hablándole - Perdón ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que si sabes algo sobre Draco - su voz sonaba preocupada y calmada pero eso no evito que sintiera una punzada de celos... Draco... si no era él entonces era Neville

- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Si tu que eres su mejor amiga no sabes algo pues yo mucho menos ¿no? - contestó irritante. Hermione abrió la boca un poco pero solo soltó un bufido de enojo dirigiéndole una sonrisa amarga al joven se dispuso a salir rápidamente. Jordan se maldijo mentalmente y fue tras ella cogiéndola del brazo - Hermione lo siento... es solo que.. bueno... la verdad no, no se nada sobre Malfoy

- Gracias pero pudiste haber dicho solo eso en lugar de ser irritante conmigo - repuso aún molesta, soltando el brazo de la mano del joven le dio las buenas noches retomando sus pasos hacia la puerta.

Pero nuevamente toda aquella idea de no verla se convirtió en imágenes en la mente de Jordan mientras la observaba cruzar la puerta, sin tener que verlo dos veces sabia que esta era la última oportunidad y tenia que aprovecharla... apresurando sus pasos una vez mas fue tras ella...

- ¡Hermione espera!

Tal vez no podría pedirle que sea su novia pero si podía pedirle algo más, algo de lo que él disfrutaría cada segundo...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco caminaba a casi un metro de distancia de Mcgonagall, no tenia ganas de nada y se sentía algo molesto haciendo sus pasos pesados y lentos con las manos en los bolsillos pero con la frente muy en alto. Poco a poco se había dado cuenta que estaban camino a la oficina de Mcgonagall... lo cual era muy raro, en especial a estas horas; el ancho pasillo estaba iluminado por un foco que colgaba de un oxidado clavo en una ya vieja viga de madera, al fondo estaba la oficina de Minerva cuya puerta estaba entre abierta y había una línea de luz dibujada en los mosaicos proviniendo del cuarto, a unos cuantos pasos Mcgonagall se detuvo y volteó a verlo

- Malfoy se que esto te parece inusual y tal vez estés molesto porque te saqué de la cama a estas horas pero no podía posponerlo. Lo que esta dentro de este cuarto - lo señaló - tiene suficiente poder para cambiarte la vida así que te pido que seas cortés, educado y escuches bien todo lo que va a decirte

_¿Decirme¿Quién?_ pensó perturbado

Mcgonagall le observó unos segundos para luego respirar profundamente

- Bueno... entremos - dijo en una desafinado tono agudo

La puerta rechinido al abrirse dejando escapar la luz hacia el pasillo y revelando ante sus ojos un panorama ya conocido. La habitación era de tamaño mediano, con la pintura color crema pastel descascarándose de las paredes y la humedad cayendo como enredaderas de las mismas. La opaca luz de una antigua araña de luz emanando soledad. Un escritorio, tres sillones, dos estantes... reposando por muchos años sobre una vieja alfombra persa.

Minerva se había apoyado contra la puerta para dejar que Draco entrase primero - Pasa - le susurro

Toda esta situación le resultaba incómoda ¿para qué lo había traído?, sin expresión alguna y con las manos aún en los bolsillos comenzó caminar dentro de la habitación y fue ahí cuando la situación se torno aún mas extraña.

Habia un hombre que vestía un terno y una gabardina negra, estaba de pie mirando por la ventana, con un cigarrillo entre los dedos, dándole la espalda a ambos

- Es él Sr. Salieri. Este es el joven Malfoy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Wow

Cayó de espaldas torpemente sobre la cama, respirando pesadamente y sonriendo aún ligeramente sorprendida por lo que había pasado

- Se sintió bien - murmuro con la mirada fija en el techo. La habitación de las chicas se situaba a 150 metros paralelo al de los chicos, la misma decoración, el mismo número de camas y de guardarropas pero se podía decir que a diferencia del otro... esta habitación tenía un ''Toque Femenino''.

- No puedo creer que haya sido Jordan. Pero para ser la primera vez... lo hice bien ¿verdad? - se preguntó dudosa unos momentos - ¡Claro que lo hice bien! ...pero aún duele un poco - gimió dolorosamente - Además no lo hice con tanta fuerza ¿o si? tal vez... ¡Pero de todas formas se sintió fantástico!

Estirando los brazos a causa de un bostezo se recostó entre las blancas colchas, apoyando perezosamente la cabeza sobre la almohada pero sin intención alguna de dormir. Todos los acontecimientos del día volvieron a apoderarse de su mente, transformándose en imágenes y en sonidos.

La amargura en la voz de Neville, el rostro frío, tenso de Draco y el encuentro con los señores Weasley; se supone que este debía ser uno de los mejores días... uno de esos días en los que no paras de sonreír y cada segundo lo agradeces. Pero no.

Había algo, algo que la estaba molestando... algo que no había podido decirles... y aún si lo hiciese mañana...

Tal vez seria demasiado tarde.

_**Flash Back**_

_- Hermione... se que esta pregunta tal vez carezca de sentido para ti - dijo calmadamente Arthur - pero ¿Te gusta vivir aquí¿te gusta vivir en Francia?_

_- Señor - dijo tratando de no sonreír irónicamente - He vivido en Ruan prácticamente toda mi vida, no he tenido oportunidad de conocer alguna otra ciudad de Francia por lo que tengo un cariño especial por esta ciudad. _

_- Pero querida - intervino la señora Weasley - No te gustaría conocer otros lugares o distintas ciudades o tal vez otro... ¿Pais? - preguntó insegura por la respuesta. _

_Hermione supo en ese momento de que estaban hablando _

_- No queremos obligarte a nada - agregó instantáneamente el señor Weasley - Pero es una de las principales condiciones _

_- No tienes que darnos una respuesta ahora - dijo Molly cariñosamente sujetándole las manos a la castaña _

_La pareja se quedó observándola, con la mirada temerosa pero una bonita sonrisa en cada rostro pecoso, ambos le inspiraban confianza y seguridad pero eso no era suficiente para aclarar toda la confusión por la que estaba pasando en esos momentos. _

_- ¿Donde? - fue lo primero que salio de sus labios _

_- Londres - respondieron al unísono _

_Hermione asintió calladamente sin expresión alguna en su rostro_

_..Londres _

_¿Cómo una palabra puede crear un dilema tan grande?_

_- Vivimos en las afueras de la ciudad - dijo Molly - Casi parecido a estos lados, con muchos árboles y flores. _

_- Además la casa es grande y cómoda Hermione - le sonrio Arthur - Hay gran cantidad de jóvenes en el barrio que seguro querrán conocerte al igual que los muchachos._

_- Entonces ¿qué dices Hermione? - preguntó la señora Weasley - ¿te gustaría ser parte de nuestra familia ¿Te gustaria ser un Weasley? _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Libremente las lágrimas corrieron por las sonrosadas mejillas de Hermione... su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente a causa de los sollozos y una mano estrujaba la esquina de la blanca almohada. Sabia que tenia que seguir lo que su corazón le indicaba... Sabia que solo ella sabia que era lo mejor para si... Sabia que los extrañaría demasiado

...Pero había tomado una decisión y no había marcha atrás.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ya volví:) Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, me alegra que les este gustando aunque aún no aparezca Harry... Besos y Hasta el sgte capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

_**...Des ''Jardins** **Blancs**_

**_Cap. 4_**

- Este es el joven Malfoy

Salieri respiro hondamente llevándose el cigarro a los labios nuevamente, absorbiendo aquella intoxicante sustancia dentro suyo; embozo una sonrisa dejando escapar finas líneas de humo que se perdían en segundos.

- Déjanos solos Minerva - ordenó

- Claro Sr. Salieri - contestó ella con un deje de inseguridad en su voz y sin decir nada más salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta por completo. La voz de Salieri sonaba cansada y ronca.

- Siéntate Draco

- Aquí estoy bien Señor - repuso

Con finas hileras de humo aún brotando de su garganta Salieri aplastó el cigarro contra el cenicero apagándolo definitivamente

- ¿Hace cuanto que vives aquí? - le preguntó aún de espaldas

- Desde que tengo uso de razón Señor - el tono prepotente de aquel hombre comenzaba a molestarle. Salieri asintió como si no esperase otra respuesta.

- ¿Tienes idea de quien soy? - la pregunta era retórica y eso molesto aún más a Draco

- Lo que me pregunta no tiene sentido - sonó tajante - Si tuviese alguna idea de quien es usted ¿No cree que le hubiese preguntado que hace aquí

Ligeramente molesto y con los ojos rojos a causa del sueño Draco vio a aquel hombre asentir nuevamente, sacar una caja de cigarrillos de uno de los bolsillos y con la otra mano sacar un encendedor.

- Señor, estoy cansado y tengo mucho sueño por favor dígame quien es y a que vino - sabía que si Mcgonagall tenía apoyada su rosada oreja del otro lado de la puerta podría prepararse para un largo castigo, desobedecer a Minerva traía grandes consecuencias pero no podía evitarlo... toda esta escena carecía de sentido.

- ¿Sabias que he estado buscándote por 16 años? - se puso entre los labios un delgado cigarrillo negro

Aquel par de claros ojos azules se hicieron visibles en toda su magnitud, Draco sacudió la cabeza ligeramente sin creer de lo que sus oídos habían sido testigos... ¿Acaso era una broma que le jugaba su mente por la falta de sueño? Si, solo es eso se persuadió

- Se que toda esta situación te parece extraña y molesta - continuó - pero son estas horas las únicas de las puedo sacar el tiempo que desee. Se que no tuvo sentido preguntarte si sabías quien era, es imposible que recuerdes a alguien que conociste cuando tenías un año - volteó.

Salieri tenía la piel pálida que combinaba perfectamente con su pelo negro, unas cejas gruesas bajo las cuales unas hermosas pestañas se materializaban, de facciones muy bien definidas su rostro era además dueño de unos bellos ojos azules... idénticos a los de Draco.

- No entiendo señor - se interesó este último

Comenzó a pitar un par de veces el cigarrillo dejando escapar de su labios un suspiro de satisfacción - Mi nombre es Luciano Salieri y soy un amigo de tus padres en realidad lo era hasta que murieron, pasé mas de 5 años tratando de buscar al causante del accidente pero nunca lo hallé - había cierta cantidad de enojo en su voz - Todos trataron de convencerme que había sido un accidente y nada más pero tu padre tenía muchos enemigos Draco, muchas personas envidiaban la vida que llevaba, lo bien que le iba en el trabajo y en lo familiar. Cuando naciste tú fue como la gota que derramó el vaso.Fueron varias las veces en que Lucius había estado en peligro por eso tu madre insistía en que debían dejar todo aquello que no solo corría peligro él sino también ella y tú, todo aquello los puso en alerta.

- Lo recuerdo claramente - parecía que aquellos ojos estuviesen materializando aquel recuerdo ante ellos - Tus padres y tú iban a mudarse a Moscú, Lucius había informado en el trabajo que renunciaba; todos en el trabajo lo comentaban y yo se lo comenté a tu madre, le dije que no debían ir a Moscú que debían cambiar de rumbo pero ella insistió en que ya todo estaba organizado, que no me preocupara. Tal vez fue el instinto de amigo o algo más pero nada de aquello me parecía bien.

- Aquella tarde tus padres te dejaron con una niñera ya que solo tenían que recoger los boletos de la agencia, salieron cerca de las tres de la tarde y nunca más volvieron - nuevamente las finas hileras de humo brotaron de su garganta - Los oficiales dijeron que no se había encontrado ningún defecto en el automóvil pero cuando conseguí el permiso para revisarlo llevé a un mecánico conmigo y encontró que los cables de los frenos estaban no gastados ni siquiera rotos sino que habían sido cortados - tomó una bocanada de aire - Ahora sabes porque nunca estaré convencido que solo fue un accidente.

- ¿Pero por qué no dijo nada? - Draco comenzaba a sentir un inmenso odio por alguien que no conocía pero que aborrecería por siempre por haber quitado de su lado a las únicas dos personas a quienes de verdad amaba.

- Lo hice pero lo tomaron como ''Prueba Insuficiente'', quedé consternado pero me quedó mas que claro que todo estaba cubierto. Había dinero de por medio y mucho - Salieri suspiro pesadamente como si todos aquellos recuerdos habían devuelto un triste peso a sus hombros - ¿Sabias que tu padre era uno de los mejores médicos del sur de Europa?

Dracó sonrío orgulloso - No

- Tu padre era muy querido y respetado en toda Italia. Su tesis fue una de las mejores y sus libros eran muy vendidos entre la comunidad médica fue así como lo conocí; espere horas en la fila pero conseguí su autógrafo y algo mucho mas valioso... su amistad - sonrío

Draco sintío cierta confianza con este hombre, el tono en su voz revelaba la sinceridad de sus palabras. Pero había algo que aún no sabía...

- Señor Salieri...

- Dime Luciano - pidió

- Luciano - dijo algo incómodo, nunca había llamado a un adulto por su nombre - ¿Aún no me ha dicho por qué ha estado buscándome?

Salieri comenzó a pitar nuevamente - Verás Draco, cuando tus padres murieron ninguno de tus familiares residía en Italia así que era yo la única persona ''cercana'' a ti. Trataron de contactarse con alguno de tus parientes en el exterior pero ninguno de ellos... - no, no podía decirle aquello... ¿Cómo se supone que decías que nadie había querido tenerte, cuidarte y quererte? - Ninguno de ellos pudo ser ubicado - mintió - Decidí adoptarte y me pusieron en revisión durante un año pero era casi necesario que yo tuviese que estar casado, tenía 21 años así que para mi era algo muy comprometedor. A los tres meses conseguí que una amiga me hiciera el favor pero todo el papeleo y lo ocupado que estaba buscando al culpable tardó mas de lo que esperaba... cuando tiempo después ya tenía todo listo; me informaron que habías sido transferido a otro orfanato, pregunte donde y nunca me respondieron. Prometí ante la tumba de tus padres que te encontraría - lo miró directamente a los ojos - y lo hice.

- ¿Y es por eso que ha estado buscándome?

Salieri asintió

Draco sentía que era mucha la información que había recibido como para que su mente pudiera procesarla en segundos, demasiada como para que su corazón pudiera asimilar tantas emociones...

- Creo... que después de todo esto sabrás cuales son mis intenciones ¿verdad?

El joven Malfoy asintió... Claro que lo sabía

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El reloj marcaba las cinco de la madrugada, la calidez del sol aún no se dignaba a posarse sobre los techados de la ciudad de Ruán; todavía se podía observar a la Luna como reina de la noche con todo su esplendor y brillantez.

La ola de sueño diaria aún era dueña de bebés, niños y jóvenes dentro del orfanato excepto de una joven de castaños cabellos; Hermione se encontraba de pie frente a un gran baúl que nunca imagino llenar, una capa que nunca pensó usaría para esta ocasión y dos cartas que nunca pretendió escribir.

Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, llevaba puesto un suéter negro, unos jeans y unos zapatos deportivos; los ojos los tenía hinchados a causa de los sollozos de la otra noche.

Respiró hondamente para calmar los nervios, cerró el baúl lo mas silenciosamente que pudo... pero se quedó observándolo unos segundos ligeramente sorprendida que toda su vida este dentro del mismo.

Puso la capa sobre sus hombros y bajó el baúl chocándolo ruidosamente. Rápidamente levantó la mirada hacia la oscuridad y aunque no lo viese sabía que no había despertado a ninguna. De repente se encontró en la puerta, observándola como el pase hacia un nuevo destino, girando la cabeza vio por última vez aquella larga habitación... Y

a en medio del pasillo comenzó a jalar el baúl por medio del mismo, por un par de horas su destino no era la oficina de Mcgonagall donde se supone esperaría a los señores Weasley... no...

Había dos personas con las que necesitaba hablar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Eyy... Neville... ¡¡Neville!! Despierta

- Cinco minutos más - contestó soñoliento

¡Levántate Longbottom! - insistió Draco jalándolo del cuello de la camisa

- ¿Qué pasa? - gimoteó molesto

- Tengo que contarte algo - Neville no podía diferenciar si la voz de su amigo sonaba emocionada o angustiada

- Claro - soltó un gran bostezo - Pe... pero déjame despertarme

- Esta bien - Draco volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama, hace 3 horas que había vuelto y hace 20 minutos que estaba tratando de despertar a Neville.

- Esta bien, cuéntame Draco - dijo Neville con los ojos llorosos de tanto bostezar

- ¿Recuerdas que Mcgonagal me llamó hace unas horas? - su amigo asintió - Bueno, había un hombre que quería verme; su nombre es Luciano y era amigo de mis padres

- ¿Qué? - le preguntó estupefacto

- Que era un amigo de mis padres y que ha estado buscándome todo este tiempo

- Espera... espera... - levantó las manos en signo de que parase - No entiendo ¿cómo que ha estado buscándote todo este tiempo? Quieres decir ¿16 años? - Draco asintió, el joven quedó sorprendido - Pero eso... es mucho tiempo

- Eso no es todo, me contó todo sobre mis padres, el accidente y me enteré que soy italiano y no francés como pensé todos estos años - una sonrisa prepotente nacío en el rostro del rubio

- Eyyy... no hay nada de malo en ser francés - se defendió Neville

- Lo sé - repuso Draco no dándole importancia y encogiéndose de hombros

- Pero ¿Eso fue todo? - le preguntó frotándose un ojo

- No. Aún hay algo

El sonido del rechinar de la puerta corrió a lo largo de la habitación, ambos jóvenes giraron la cabeza para ver que sucedía, unos suaves pasos se acercaban a ellos; Draco supo rápidamente de quien se trataba mientras que Neville seguía con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de ver el rostro de esa persona.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo¡Mcgonagall amenazó con castigarte! - le susurró jalándole del la manga del suéter, había dejado la capa sobre el baúl.

- Tengo que hablar con ustedes - miró a ambos

- Tu también - Neville gimió cansado cayendo de espaldas con la almohada sobre su rostro

- Hablo en serio. Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles.

- ¿Es algo bueno¿o algo malo? - le preguntó Neville quitándose la almohada del rostro

Hermione quedó pensativa unos segundos, llevó la mirada hacía Draco como si esperara que esos labios le dijeran una respuesta a todo esto - No... no lo sé

- Bueno... no importa. Dinos

La castaña respiró hondamente

- Ambos saben que acepté que los Señores Weasley me adoptaran pero hay un par de cosas que no les dije.

Draco se pasó los dedos por el pelo, suspirando cansadamente.

- Cuando acepté que me adoptaran, acepté también otras cosas. Yo...

- ¿Te vas verdad? - la interrumpió el rubio con una expresión de resignación

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Vamos Hermione ¿Qué mas podría ser?

La castaña miró algo perturbada a su amigo quien había dicho aquel ''secreto'' como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- ¿Dónde? - preguntó Neville con la mirada fija en el suelo

- Londres

Ambos jóvenes asintieron silenciosamente, Draco no parecía sorprendido lucía como si su mente estuviese en otro lugar pero Neville mas que triste parecía tener un dilema interior

- ¿Qué pasa Neville? - preguntó Hermione

- No sé si estar feliz porque tendrás una familia o estar enojado por que vas a dejarme - murmuró mirándola con timidez

La castaña le sonrío cariñosamente - Neville, yo nunca voy a dejarte seguiremos siendo buenos amigos como por todos estos años lo hemos sido... es solo que ahora será de diferente forma. ¿Vas a escribirme verdad?

- Lo haré si tu lo haces

- Claro - contestó sonriente - ¿Y tú Draco? - El rubio se encogió de hombros

- No hay de otra ¿no? - Hermione lo palmoteó en el brazo

Con los ojos vidriosos la joven castaña extendió los brazos lo suficiente como para atrapar a sus dos mejores amigos en un largo abrazo Los voy a extrañar susurró en ambos pares de oídos. Neville sentía una tristeza embriagar su cuerpo pero no era suficiente para opacar la alegría de ver a Hermione, su mejor amiga, con la felicidad reflejada en sus ojos color cafés. Se quedaron abrazados por lo que parecía minutos completos hasta que Draco rompió el silencio

- Hay algo que debo decirles

**Mientras tanto en Londres...**

- ¡Vamos, Vamos! más rápido - ordenaba una voz - ¡Tenemos muy poco tiempo!

- ¡¡Ginny¡¡Mueve esos pies!! - dijo Fred con una risa en medio

La joven pelirroja le dirigió una mirada furiosa - Se supone que todos teníamos que ayudar además... ¡Donde esta Mariana!

- Mariana tiene el día libre - le informó George - Así que menos habla...

- ...y mas trabajo - terminó Fred

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban de pie en medio de la sala de la gran casa de los Weasley ''supervisando'' el trabajo de dos de sus hermanos y un amigo. Eran ya las 6:00 de la mañana y todo tenía que estar listo hasta las 8:00 para poder preparar un buen desayuno de bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Ginny se encontraba en suelo dando los últimos toques de cera, Ron despolvaba todos los muebles y Harry arreglaba todo lo demás. Bill, Charlie y Percy habían salido muy temprano al supermercado para comprar todo lo necesario para el desayuno y los gemelos habían decidido ser el ''incentivo'' del grupo

- ¡Esto es ridículo¡Yo no hago esta clase de trabajos! - protestó Ginny en voz baja - ¡Además no tendré tiempo suficiente para arreglarme!

- No te quejes Ginny - dijo Ron que a pesar del bajo tono la había escuchado - Por lo menos tu no estas cubierta de polvo

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Harry se acercó a ambos pero se dirigió a la pelirroja

- Podrías haber preguntado eso hace una hora - repuso molesta poniéndose de pie

- Hey! yo también estaba ocupado. Apenas logré que tía Petunia dejará que viniese a esta hora

- Lo sé - dijo sonriéndole coquetamente acercando sus labios y robándole un beso

- Agh! - Ron sacó la lengua - Voy a vomitar

- Hey¡Oigan todos! - dijo Fred del otro lado de la sala - Mamá acaba de llamar diciendo que papá ya fue por ella al orfanato - ninguno sabía el nombre de Hermione - y que estarán en el avión en menos de 15 minutos

- ¡Vamos, muevan esas manos! - ordenó sonriente George

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Hola!! Primero muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, traté de actualizar lo mas pronto que me fue posible. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Lo de Hermione y Jordan quedará aclarado en sgte capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**...Des ''Jardins** **Blancs"**

**Cáp. 5**

- Ya casi llegamos Hermione...

Repitió por décima tercera vez la señora Weasley, hace una hora que el avión había aterrizado y hace exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos que el automóvil no dejaba de correr por la interminable carretera.

Se reprochó mentalmente el no haber aceptado la pieza de pan que la cocinera del orfanato le había ofrecido tan gentilmente pues ahora su estómago pedía a 'gritos' algo de comer, cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho apretando con ellos ligeramente su estómago y volvió a recostarse sobre el asiento.

- Estoy seguro que el barrio te encantará Hermione - afirmó el señor Weasley desde el asiento delantero - Los chicos son algo... revoltosos pero estoy seguro que serán muy buenos amigos

Hermione sonrío para sus adentros esperando que además de hermanos encontrara grandes amigos quienes obviamente nunca reemplazarían el lugar que Neville y Draco ocupaban en su vida.

Los extrañaba tanto...

Vinieron a su mente tantos recuerdos... como aquella vez que Draco y ella habían echo un pequeño pastel a escondidas como regalo en el cumpleaños de Neville, habían dejado la cocina cubierta de harina y trozos de masa, nunca había visto a Mcgonagall tan enojada...

Suspiro hondamente cuando el sueño comenzó a invadirla ¿Cómo podía una ciudad ser tan grande?. Desvió su mirada hacia el paisaje del otro lado del vidrio y de repente todo se torno negro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Estas seguro que Luciano no se enfadará?

- Por vigésima vez Neville... ¡No!

- Es que no tiene ni idea de esto además que... tal vez la idea no le agrade para nada - murmuró estas últimas intencionalmente; apreciaba mucho lo que Draco estaba haciendo por él pero si aquello significaba por aquello una vez más prefería detener esta loca idea en ese momento - Y si esto va a traerte mal entendidos con Luciano yo...

- Escuchame Neville y escúchame bien - sin despegar los ojos de su amigo el joven rubio cerró de un golpe el baúl - Si no dejas de darme esos cursis discursos te prometo que le presentaré a la punta de mi zapato tu flaco trasero, así que termina con esa maleta y muévete

- Pero...

- ¡No hay peros Longbottom! - gimió cansado de escuchar las inseguridades de su amigo - Por una sola vez en tu vida ten confianza en que toda saldrá bien

Neville solo asintió calladamente recogiendo con una mano la maleta color verde y con la otra jalando un viejo baúl... al mirarlos no le sorprendía que toda su vida entrará ambos.

Caminaron sin cruzar palabra alguna por los largos pasillos del orfanato robándose miradas sorprendidas y confusas de todos los jóvenes y niños que atestiguaban su partida; Neville dirigía la mirada de un lado a otro para evitar las miradas escrudiñantes pero logró fijarse en una joven morena que observaba con los ojos llorosos a Draco debatiendo si correr y abrazarlo o ver su última oportunidad desaparecer por esa puerta

- Draco - lo llamó - Te diste cuenta que aquella chi...

- ¡¿Qué demonios le pasó a Parker?! - Draco paró en seco haciendo que Neville chocara contra su espalda y maldijera en voz baja

- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó frotándose la nariz, olvidando por completo lo que iba a decir

- Mira

Siguió con la mirada el punto exacto que su dedo índice indicaba y ahí estaba, Jordan Parker, uno de los chicos más presumidos que había conocido 'presumiendo' ahora un nada elegante ojo hinchado rodeado por un moretón gris y rojizo - Parece que el 'niño' por fin recibió lo que merecía - agregó sonriente

- Me encantaría saber cual de los chicos hizo esto...

- No fue un chico

Una voz chillona provino de un grupo de chicas que estaba en frente suyo, en el que se encontraba sonrojada y muy nerviosa la joven moreno que Neville había visto

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Según dicen Helena lo vio todo la otra noche, dicen que ella salió por una vaso de agua cuando escuchó la voz molesta de una de las chicas en el pasillo, decidió asomarse y vio a Jordan tratando de besarla pero dicen que ella lo tumbo de un solo golpe, gritándole que no volviera a acercársele - finalizó

- Woooow - exclamo riendo burlonamente sin quitar la mirada del 'pobre' Jordan - ¿Y sabes quién fue?

Pero en vez de responder la joven le observaba extrañada

- ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

- ¡Claro que no! Por eso te lo pregunto - agregó ligeramente molestó, odiaba que lo tomaran de ignorante

- Esta bien, fue Hermione Granger. Es por eso que me extrañaba que no lo supieran - dirigió la mirada de uno al otro y sin decir nada más jaló a una de sus amigas del brazo y seguidas de las demás desaparecieron por el pasillo

- ¿Hermione? - preguntó Neville después de unos segundos de silencio girando la cabeza hacia Draco quien no quitaba la miraba de Jordan

- No sabia que la pequeña Hermione pudiese golpear tan bien

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hermione... Hermione... Despierta, cariño. Ya llegamos

- ¿Ya? - respondió soñolienta

- Asi es - dijo alegremente el señor Weasley

Frotándose los ojos para mejorar su visión, Hermione se reincorporo en el asiento; miró su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor y vio que tenía el pelo revuelto, lo acomodó rápidamente y bajo del automóvil.

Según todos los comentarios de los señores Weasley, Hermione había tenido una idea de como era 'la casa Weasley' pero lo que tenía ante sus ojos no era nada parecido a la imagen que su mente había creado antes de llegar...

La casa era enorme, tenía un grande y bonito jardín a la entrada con el césped maravillosamente cuidado y toda variedad de flores mientras que en el centro de este reposaba una hermosa fuente reflejando en sus cristalinas aguas los rayos de sol.

- ¿Y¿Qué te parece Hermione? - preguntó el señor Weasley cargando un pequeño bolso en el hombro. Giró la cabeza hacia él por unos segundos pero la devolvió nuevamente hacia la casa - Creo que es hermosa - respondió. Escuchó el sonido del motor del automóvil que los había dejado cada vez menos hasta que se perdió por completo.

- Bueno... - habló nuevamente Arthur - Entremos, los chicos han estado esperando desde muy temprano...

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Y aqui estoy otra vez..., se que es cortiro pero les prometo que si termino el sgte capítulo hoy lo publico en ese mismo momento. Ahora sobre el capítulo, ya se supo que paso 'en realidad' con Jordan y no era lo que pensaban. Draco se lleva a Neville, esperemos a ver como reacciona Luciano y ¡¡Por fin¡Harry conocerá a Hermione! y viceversa... ¿Habrá amor a primera vista?? Muchísimas gracias por los RR's


End file.
